utilitarismopraticofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Deficiência de iodo
O iodo é um nutriente essencial, embora em pequena quantidade, necessário para a síntese de hormônios da tireoide Deficiência de iodo - Wikipédia. A ingestão em quantidades insuficientes provoca hipotireoidismo, bócio e cretinismo, levando a retardo mental, surdez, entre outras complicações Iodine#Deficiency - Wikipedia (em inglês). A OMS estima que cerca de 2 bilhões de pessoas no mundo tenham insuficiência de iodo . Papel biológico em humanos O iodo é um elemento necessário para a constituição dos hormônios tiroxina (T4) e tri-iodotironina (T3) produzidos pela tireoide, que regulam a taxa de metabolismo basal. O iodo também tem funções no desenvolvimento fetal e neonatal, e possivelmente em outros tecidos além da tireoide Iodine#Biological role - Wikipedia (em inglês). Fontes nutricionais de iodo O iodo é encontrado naturalmente em alimentos como algas marinhas Iodine#Dietary_intake - Wikipedia (em inglês), frutos do mar, peixes marinhos, e plantas criadas em solo rico em iodo Deficiência_de_iodo#Alimentos_Fonte_de_Iodo - Wikipédia. A deficiência de iodo ocorre principalmente em regiões continentais onde há pouco consumo de alimentos marinhos , e é rara em países desenvolvidos devido à adição de iodo no sal de cozinha, que é obrigatória no Brasil desde 1956 KNOBEL, Meyer; MEDEIROS-NETO, Geraldo. Moléstias associadas à carência crônica de iodo. Arq Bras Endocrinol Metab, São Paulo, v. 48, n. 1, Feb. 2004. Deficiência de iodo A deficiência de iodo provoca hipotiroidismo, felipe rodrigues e feio e gordo com cara de bunda , bócio, lentidão mental, depressão e aumento de peso. Durante a gravidez, a falta de iodo pode provocar cretinismo no feto, uma síndrome com sintomas como baixa estatura, surdez, retardo mental (perda de 10-15 pontos de QI), atraso da maturação e da puberdade, infertilidade, problemas musculares e de coordenação. Em bebês e crianças novas, pode provocar retardo mental Iodine_deficiency#Deficiency - Wikipedia. Em 2007, a OMS estimou que 2 bihões de pessoas no mundo sofram de insuficiência de iodo The Lancet (12 July 2008). "Iodine deficiency—way to go yet". The Lancet 372 (9633): 88. doi:10.1016/S0140-6736(08)61009-0. PMID 18620930. Retrieved 2008-12-05., é causada a maior causa prevenível de retardo mental. A deficiência de iodo é um problema prevalente em muitos países do mundo (Veja o mapa https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Iodine_deficiency_world_map_-_DALY_-_WHO2002.svg), especialmente em países em desenvolvimento Iodine deficiency#Epidemiology - Wikipedia (em inglês) no Pacífico-oeste, Sudeste asiático, África, Rússia, Índia, Paraguai, entre outros, mas também em países desenvolvidos como Austrália , Nova Zelândia , Alemanha Patrick L (2008). "Iodine: deficiency and therapeutic considerations". Altern Med Rev 13 (2): 116. PMID 1859034 e Reino Unido status of UK schoolgirls: a cross-sectional survey". The Lancet 377 (9782): 2007–12. 11 June 2011. doi:10.1016/S0140-6736(11)60693-4. PMID 21640375.. Soluções A solução adotada por muitos países no mundo para a deficiência de iodo foi a iodização do sal de cozinha Iodized_salt#In_public_health_initiatives - Wikipedia (em inglês), que tem baixo custo (US$1.15 por tonelada de sal, em 2006) e é considerada por vários especialistas em saúde pública a medida mais simples e eficiente para melhorar a saúde pública "In Raising the World’s I.Q., the Secret's in the Salt", article by Donald G. McNeil, Jr., The New York Times, December 16, 2006.. Outra solução foi a sua adição em outros alimentos como pães "Nutritionist supports switch to iodised bread", article by Rebecca Gardiner, April 3, 2008, Howick and Pakuranga Times, farinha, leite e água . Alguns sintomas de lentidão mental provocados por deficiências moderadas de iodo podem melhorar com suplementação Michael B Zimmermann, Kevin Connolly, Maksim Bozo, John Bridson, Fabian Rohner, Lindita Grimci (2006). "Iodine supplementation improves cognition in iodine-deficient schoolchildren in Albania: a randomized, controlled, double-blind study". American Journal of Clinical Nutrition 83 (1): 108–114. PMID 16400058. A implementação de iodo em casos de deficiência severa pode provocar hipertiroidismo (fenômeno Jod-Basedow). Links * Iodine deficiency - Wikipedia Referências Categoria:Problemas importantes Categoria:Problemas da Humanidade Categoria:Alta eficiência Categoria:Doenças e transtornos Categoria:Baixo custo